Happy Shanksween
by Milu Georgia
Summary: (The Pirate Chronicles) - Es ist der 31te Oktober. Halloween. Nicht an Geister glaubend übernimmt die junge Grace, Mitglied von Shanks Bande, die Nachtwache, nicht ahnend, dass sich im Nebel des Nachts noch mehr verbergen könnte...


**Happy Shanksween**

_The Pirate Chronicles_

(POV Grace)

* * *

"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa…?"

„Unmöglich. Das sind bloß Mythen und Geschichten."

Aber du hast es doch selbst gesehen. Das war eindeutig-"

„Guten Abend, Jungs. Was hab ich schon wieder verpasst?"

Grinsend hatte ich mich hinter Shanks, unserem Captain und Riley, einem unserer Schützen, positioniert, nur die letzten Gesprächsfetzen auffangend, bevor sie beide innehielten und sich ertappt umwandten. Als Nesthäkchen aus Shanks Bande war ich das jüngste und somit leider auch unerfahrenste Mitglied, was mir den Nachteil einbrachte, dass man mir ein paar Dinge vehement verschwieg.

So leider auch in diesem Fall.

„Nichts.", entgegnete mir Shanks amüsiert, brachte ein breites Grinsen zu Stande und strich mir neckend über den blonden, schulterlangen Schopf, der von einem weißen Kopftuch bedeckt war. „Hey, was- hör auf damit!". Ärgerlich wand ich mich aus der Berührung, funkelte ihn missmutig an und richtete mich sogleich um mehrere Zentimeter auf, um wenigstens etwas Würde zu bewahren. Shanks, der mir sowieso nichts davon erzählen würde, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, ehe er sich verabschiedete und vom erhöhten Vorderdeck die Treppe nach unten nahm. „Viel Spaß bei der Nachtwache, Grace. Nicht, dass du mir wieder einschläfst!".

Mir einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifend wartete ich mehrere Sekunden ab bis Shanks außer Hörweite war, bevor ich mich zu Riley umwandte und ihn mit zischender, deutlich wütender Stimme fragte: „Also? Was habt ihr beiden vorhin zu tuscheln gehabt?!".

Mich aus verengten Augen musternd, wich er mir geschickt aus und hatte schon beinahe die Treppe erreicht, hätte ich ihn nicht im selben Augenblick nach hinten zurückgerissen und meinen Finger in seine Brust gebohrt.

„Raus damit!"

Schließlich gab er seufzend nach und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Gut, wenn du es so willst, Shanks und ich haben uns vor ein paar Minuten unterhalten, eher über Belangloses, als ich… nun ja, als ich am Heck etwas Merkwürdiges gesehen haben.". Auf einmal sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, blickte Riley sich nervös um, ehe er die Stimme nun seinerseits senkte und den Oberkörper leicht vorbeugte.

„Es sah beinahe aus wie ein Geist."

Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, bis ich seine Worte verstanden und angemessen darauf reagieren konnte.

Lauthals lachend warf ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, eine Hand auf meinen Bauch pressend. „Na klar, Gespenster!". Ganz schön angefressen verschränkte Riley seine Arme vor der Brust, als ich mich weitestgehend beruhigt hatte und ihn entschuldigend ansah. „Tschuldige, aber du musst zugeben, dass das ganz schön affig klingt.".

Den Kopf schüttelnd wandte er sich um und stieg missmutig vor sich hin murmelnd die Treppe hinab, als einer der Letzten, die noch an Deck des Schiffes verblieben waren. Viele Meter über mir im Ausguck saß heute Nacht Yasopp. Ein ganz angenehmer Job, denn nur selten gab es etwas in diesen Gewässern zu melden. Möglich, dass er bereits eingenickt war.

Seufzend wünschte ich den letzten Mitgliedern einige Minuten später eine gute Nacht, als sie unter Deck in ihre Zimmer gingen und sich zur Ruhe legten. Mir über die Arme reibend lehnte ich mich gegen die Reling und blickte nach unten auf die schwarzen Wellen, die sachte gegen das Holz schlugen. Eine sanfte Briese zog an meinem grünen, kurzen Rock und zitternd wandte ich mich um, den Blick auf die eingezogenen Segel gerichtet. Das versprach eine ruhige, aber ziemlich langweilige und kalte Nacht zu werden.

* * *

Eine Stunde später – zwischenzeitlich hatte ich nach dem tief und fest schlafenden Yasopp gesehen – trat ich zufrieden aus dem Unterdeck, eine warme, dicke Stoffdecke in der Hand haltend. So wäre es schon viel angenehmer, dachte ich zufrieden und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir, bevor ich mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe hinauf sprintete und wieder meinen gewohnten Platz am Bug einnahm. Die Decke fest um meinen Körper schlingend, atmete ich erleichtert auf und blickte hoch in Richtung Meer.

„Was zum..."

Erstarrt ging ich bis zur Reling und sah auf eine dichte Nebelwand, die lautlos, aber dafür umso schneller auf unser Schiff zusteuerte. Vor einigen Minuten noch, als ich nach unten gegangen war, hatte ich weit und breit nicht das Geringste ausmachen können. Nach oben zum Ausguck schauend rief ich einige Male nach Yasopp, der allerdings nicht reagierte und scheinbar immer noch am Schlafen war.

Mit eisigen, unnatürlichen Wogen empfing mich der Nebel wenige Sekunden später und raubte mir kurze Zeit lang komplett die Sicht. Erst nach und nach wurde es besser, bis das Schiff zwar immer noch vom Nebel eingeschlossen, aber das Deck soweit wieder überschaubar war.

Seufzend, da ich in dieser Nacht mit so etwas schon gar nicht gerechnet hatte, erinnerte ich mich düster an Rileys mystische Entdeckung, bevor mir schleichend wieder in den Sinn kam, was für ein Tag heute überhaupt war.

Der 31te Oktober.

Die Nacht der Geister.

Halloween.

Stöhnend schlug ich mir die Hand vor die Stirn, schüttelte schnell den Kopf und machte mich auf, um nach oben zum Ausguck zu klettern. Möglicherweise war das Ende der Nebelbank bereits auszumachen.

„So ein Unsinn… Wegen dem bisschen Nebel sollte ich mir nicht gleich ins Hemd machen!"

Kein Wunder, dass ich vorhin so schnell herausbekommen hatte, worum es Riley und Shanks gegangen war. Sie hatten es darauf angelegt und ersterer saß nun sicherlich irgendwo versteckt, um mir Angst zu machen, damit sie beide wochenlang darauf herumreiten konnten.

Missmutig ging ich die Treppe hinunter und legte die Decke vorsichtig auf den Boden neben den Mast. Je schneller ich oben war, desto eher würde ich auch wieder etwas Wärme abbekommen, sagte ich mir und war gerade dabei, mit dem ersten Fuß anzusetzen, als ein Geräusch über das leise Schwappen der Wellen tönte.

Es war nicht besonders laut, aber wenn man allein an Deck mitten in der Nacht war, umso deutlicher.

Das langsame, gequälte Quietschen der alten Tür zum Lagerraum.

Wie zu Eis erstarrt hielt ich in meiner Bewegung inne.

Hätte ich mich nicht noch eine Stunde zuvor davon überzeugt, dass die Tür fest verschlossen und der Schlüssel in meinem Besitz war, wäre meine Reaktion vielleicht ein wenig anders ausgefallen.

So aber senkte ich den Fuß wieder, stellte ihn mit peinlich genauer Lautlosigkeit auf dem Holzboden ab, ehe ich versuchte mein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und meinen Kopf minimal umwandte, um möglichst unauffällig – was in dieser Situation leider ein wenig schwierig war – hinter mich zu blicken.

Abrupt hörte das Knarren der Tür auf und Ruhe kehrte auf dem Deck ein.

Wut sprudelte in meinem Körper hoch und ehe ich mich beherrschen konnte, drehte ich mich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen um, schnellen Schrittes auf die halb geöffnete Tür zu gehend.

„Du Idiot! Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß, Riley, denn wenn ich dich erwische, ziehe ich-"

Der alte Lagerraum, der inzwischen nur noch selten genutzt wurde, war trotz seiner Größe sehr übersichtlich. Ein paar wenige Kisten, dessen Inhalte täglich an Deck gebraucht wurden, türmten sich neben der kleinen Treppe auf, die in den Raum selbst hineinführte, doch ansonsten war er einsam und verlassen.

Keine Menschenseele.

Nicht Riley, noch sonst irgendwer.

Stirnrunzelnd und mich wundernd, wie er so schnell unentdeckt hatte entkommen können, schloss ich die Tür wieder und drehte den Schlüssel mehrmals im Schloss herum, bis ein lautes Klacken mir signalisierte, dass sie nicht wieder einfach so von selbst aufschwingen würde. Zur Vorsicht zog und rüttelte ich nochmals kräftig dran. Nichts tat sich.

Zufrieden wandte ich mich um und ließ meinen Blick über das verlassene Deck schweifen.

Sicherlich war Riley bereits wieder in seinem Bett, sich über mich lustig machend. „Wie kindisch!", fluchte ich leise vor mich hin und ging wieder zum Mast, um meine kleine Reise zum Ausguck erneut anzutreten, als ich etwas Kleines, Schimmerndes aus meinen Augenwinkeln aufblitzen sah. Das Mondlicht, vom Nebel gedämpft, war nicht stark genug, um mir Klarheit zu verschaffen und so ging ich vor meiner Decke in die Hocke und griff nach einem goldenen Medaillon. Es war eiskalt, als hätte es bereits einige Zeit lang hier gelegen, und ungewöhnlich schwer. Zu dumm, dass ich es vor zwei Minuten noch nicht hier gesehen hatte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Rücken blickte ich langsam über meine Schulter, dabei schon fast jemanden an der Tür erwartend, fand zu meiner Beruhigung aber nichts und niemanden vor.

„Ganz ruhig.", murmelte ich leise, um meine nun doch flatternden Nerven etwas runter zu bekommen, „Kein Grund, sich verrückt zu machen.".

Mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das wahrscheinlich eher einem verzerrten Grinsen glich, stand ich wieder auf, immer noch die mir fremde Kette in den Händen haltend. Sicherlich Rileys Werk, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken. „So ein dämlicher-", begann ich mich zu ärgern, stockte jedoch keine Sekunde später.

Das Gefühl von eben war zurückgekehrt.

Ein eisiges, bedrückendes Ziehen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, nach Luft schnappend bog ich meine Wirbelsäule nach vorne hin durch und beinahe hätte ich lauthals aufgeschrien, wäre da nicht die knochige Hand gewesen, die sich im selben Augenblick schwerfällig auf meine Schulter gelegt hätte.

Mehrere fatale Sekunden zu Eis erstarrt später sah ich die dicken Nebelschwaden abermals über das Deck ziehen, lautlos züngelten sie nach dem Heck und ließen es in einem leuchtenden Weiß verschwinden.

Schließlich ließ ich einen kehligen, angsterfüllten Schrei los, mich nicht darum scherend, wer oder _was_ nun hinter mir Stand.

Wild fuchtelnd stolperte ich nach vorne, drehte mich keuchend um und presste meinen Rücken mit großen Augen an den Mast, nur um weder Riley, noch Yasopp oder die Hand vorzufinden. Niemand befand sich hinter, neben oder über mir. Kein Mensch hielt sich an Deck auf, bis auf Yasopp, der irgendwo viele Meter über mir wahrscheinlich immer noch im Ausguck ausharrte.

„Aber, wie… Wer war dann…?"

Meine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, mein Puls befand sich in astronomischen Höhen und das Adrenalin raste durch meine Adern.

Einbildung?

Dabei war ich mir so _verdammt_ sicher, dass irgendjemand vor wenigen Sekunden hinter mir gestanden und mich mit feingliedriger, aschfahler Hand berührt hatte.

Ein lautes, sich hinziehendes Quietschen…

Direkt vor meinen Augen schwang die Tür, nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt, grausam zögernd auf. Dieselbe Tür, die ich soeben wieder verschlossen und extra nochmal überprüft hatte.

„Was soll das? Wollt ihr mich verarschen?!"

Das Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht leugnen könnend, musste ich mir wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass ich eine Heidenangst hatte. Panisch versuchte ich die Tränen aus meinen Augen zu verbannen, das Schluchzen in meiner Kehle zu unterdrücken, doch ich konnte mit keiner einzigen logischen Erklärung aufkommen, um mich zu beruhigen.

Mich aus einem Instinkt heraus leiten lassend, stürmte ich auf die alte Holztür zu, ignorierte den Nebel, der sich inzwischen einer wässrigen Decke gleich über das gesamte Deck gelegt hatte und schlug die Tür mit voller Wucht zu, mich dagegenstemmend.

Kein Druck, keine Hand, nichts.

Mehrere Sekunden verharrend wartete ich auf ein weiteres Geräusch oder eine unerwartete Regung im Schatten der Treppe zum Bug, doch als nichts weiter geschah, lehnte ich meinen Kopf an das Holz und starrte ängstlich auf den Boden, es nicht wagend die Augen zu schließen.

Halloween.

Der 31te Oktober.

Normalerweise war es lächerlich, an Geister und gruselige Gegebenheiten zu glauben, wurden die verschiedensten fiktiven Geschichten doch in dieser speziellen Nacht den Kindern erzählt, um sie zu erschrecken und zu belustigen.

Rileys Erzählung.

Seine furchterfüllte, zitternde Stimme.

Die gebeugte, beinahe ehrfürchtige Haltung…

Was hatte er zu sehen geglaubt?

Schwere Schritte hallten über das Deck, begleitet von einem wässrigen Platschen.

Augenblicklich wandte ich mich um, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet, jedoch nichts entdeckend.

Ein rasselnder Atem wurde laut, begleitete die Schritte, kam direkt auf mich zu.

In blinder Panik warf ich das Medaillon, welches ich fest in meiner Hand umschlossen hielt, in die Richtung des Mastes, sprintete zur Treppe und lief, mehrmals über meine eigenen Füße stolpernd, zum Bug, wo ich erst an der Reling notgedrungen zum Stehen kam.

Hätte ich noch entfernt daran geglaubt, dass das alles hier ein irrealer Scherz meiner Kameraden war, wäre meine Rache umso schmerzvoller ausgefallen, doch die an Geschwindigkeit zunehmenden, mir immer noch folgenden Schritte, die ärgerlich klingenden, wortlosen Laute und der kräftige Druck zweier Hände auf meinem Rücken hielten mich davon ab, auch nur an irgendetwas zu denken.

„**Nein**, bitte nicht…"

Schreiend klammerte ich mich an die Brüstung, krallte meine Finger ins Holz und versuchte nicht kopfüber ins Wasser zu stürzen, als der Druck plötzlich nachließ und im gleichen Moment ein höllischer Schmerz an meinen Armen losbrach.

Und dann sah ich sie endlich.

Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und schwarz, fielen ihr in langen Wogen über den Rücken, während der Rest ihres Körpers von einem rissigen, mit Schmutz übersäten Kleid bedeckt war. Ihr einst schönes Gesicht war eingefallen und blass, und blutige, von Maden zerfressende Löcher zierten ihre Haut und die Wangen. Aus vorwurfsvollen, vollkommen weißen Augen starrte sie mich an, bohrte ihre Finger in meine Arme, bis rotes, warmes Blut hervorquoll und ins Meer tropfte. Ihre schneeweiße Erscheinung war halb durchsichtig, trotzdem zog mich ihr Gewicht zunehmend dem Wasser entgegen. Um ihren Hals baumelte das goldene Medaillon.

Nur am Rande bemerkte ich die salzigen Tränen über meine Wangen laufen, wimmernd flehte ich sie an mich loszulassen, bis der Schmerz und die Angst zu viel wurden und ich mit heiserer Kehle nach Hilfe schrie.

Riley, Ben, _irgendwer_…

Schwere Schritte polterten die Treppe hinauf, gefolgt von einer vertrauten Stimme.

„Gra- Was um alles in der Welt _ist das?!_"

Über meine Schulter blickend, konnte ich die Formen von Yasopp und Shanks ausmachen und ihren geschockten Gesichtern nach zu urteilen war _sie_ nicht nur für mich sichtbar.

Während meine Stimme versagte, zog mich die Nebelgestalt weiter nach unten, bis ich langsam über die Reling rutschte und meine blutverschmierten Hände schließlich den Halt verloren…


End file.
